Snowden Wayland
|gender= Male |age= 82 |blood type= O- |hair color= Blonde Silver |eye color= Black |vision= ? |skin tone= White |height=196 cm (6'5") |weight=265 lbs (120.2 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Mercenary Bounty Hunter |previous occupation= Major (USMC) Soldier |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Widowed |relatives= Alice Norton (Ex-Wife) Jaeger Wayland (Son) Yelizaveta Rasputin (Daughter) |quirk= Aestuo |abilities= |equipment= Herculium Armor |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Snowden Wayland (スノーデンウェイランド, Sunōden Ueirando) is a world-class mercenary who goes by the name of Strike (打撃, Dageki) and is often referred to as Soldier of Fortune (財の軍人, Zai no Gunjin). Originally a USMC recruit who climbed his ranks to that of a captain, Snowden became a pin-cushion for the experimental department of Marine Corps that was looking for a way to come up with their own perfect soldier, one that would far surpass the likes of The Perfect Human Being. The experiment aimed to enhance the capabilities and intensity of his quirk while also making him immune to truth serums, as a result the Monster of Boil (煮るの怪獣, Niru no Kaijū) was born. He also worked with the organization known as under the orders of his superiors while maintaining plausible deniability, which caused him to forge his own secret identity. During his time with Light, he came close to dying on a mission but not wanting to be "retired", he signed up for an experimental procedure that fortified his mind and body and turned him into a super-soldier. Snowden and his team, known as Team Eight (第8班, Daihappan), operated under Light for the next eight months, before they were "terminated from their services". However, Snowden managed to escape and exacted vengeance upon the members of Light who ordered his execution. His obsession with testing out his skills and bettering himself, costed Snowden his wife and child; which made him turn to a life of hunting and poaching, to reawaken the thrill of chase that he used to feel on the battlefield, however, it did not suffice and the void in his heart grew. With no one to call family and no one else to turn to, due to his officially deceased status, Snowden grew obsessed at becoming the perfect gun for hire and dedicated himself to becoming the best mercenary in the country. As a part of who he is, Snowden considers himself as an adventurer and curious individual and does not consider himself as evil. He considers his job as Strike, as nothing more than a job that he loves. Over the years, he has earned the moniker of The Most Dangerous Man on the Planet (KANJI, ROMAJI) and for good reason. He is also the father of Jaeger Wayland and Yelizaveta Rasputin. Snowden is the best friend of the retired army veteran and former Pro-hero Captain Steel as well as the associate of the Somalian dictator White Lion. At some point it was confirmed that Snowden charges in excess of $1,500,000 for a job and refuses to work for anything less unless he takes personal interest in the mission. Appearance Personality Snowden Wayland is anything but a straight up villain, although, it becomes extremely difficult to call him an anti-hero, given that he is a contract killer and a manipulative person to begin with. Wayland is an extremely complex individual to say the least, as he does operate with a sense of honor and personal ethics, even in his line of work but at the same time, does actively enjoy killing people and seeking out adventure. Known by his reputation as the Soldier of Fortune and "The Most Dangerous Man in the World", Snowden is a consummate professional, jaded by the work he does and attracted towards a contract basis, especially jobs that regard a sense of challenge. Snowden wishes to attain a high degree of perfection in his art, which he knows that he has a knack for and it has been one of his major drives after having his physiology genetically modified and his biochemistry altered. He feels a personal obligation to complete a job, but is too pragmatic and professional to let a job become a personal matter. While some would argue that his morality is flawed, as Snowden puts it, he simply loves his job. He loves that he can explore, discover and adventure more than anyone else while also bettering himself and learning more about himself from the scenario he is constantly put in. Unlike most assassins, who do not question their task or job, Snowden is very picky about taking up cases and has also intentionally increased his service fee, so he is not hired by local goons seeking to make a name for themselves or something along those lines. His sense of honor prevents him from carrying out certain tasks and also makes him a man of his word, when it comes to delivering; a testament of this would be his very record, Wayland has never failed a single assassination. Wayland is a man who believes in using lethal force, and at times has acted as judge, jury, and executioner for those he deems without honor or worth. However, as mentioned before, he will easily shoot down job requests and tasks if they risk him losing his moral compass and has even taken out a potential client due to them offering him a rather "disgusting and dishonorable" job. In some occasions, he has fought on the side of the so-called heroes of the society and even world recognized super villains, simply because he identified with their cause at the time. He also believes in delivering swift and painless death to his victims, as he is simply doing his job and does not personally wish to kill them; even if the thrill does raise his adrenaline levels. He has only resorted to torture when he desperately needs information but generally uses seduction and leverage to get what he wants; believing that suffering only breeds more hatred. Snowden also subscribes to the philosophy of utilitarianism but in his own warped way, he believes that he can personally attain happiness, pleasure and prosperity while also ridding the world of pain and unhappiness in the form of criminals; which all of his target(s) are. He believes that he is helping the world in his own way, by ridding them of murderers, dictators, corrupt politicians, etc. but also helping himself by getting paid for it, while also building a name for himself; this suggests a superficial sense of capitalist desire that has been instilled into him. It is likely that Snowden only does high profile jobs, in order to prove to his father that he is worth way more than his old man thought he was, as his father Yussel Wayland sold him for a mere sum of $30,000 due to being knee deep in debt. Snowden's original costume and later on armor, perhaps even reveal a little about his personality. The black and white costume with dark grey accents is a reflection of his character, as someone who is constantly crossing a moral threshold set by both good and evil but mostly operates in a shade of grey. He fully admits that he only does his work if he is positive he will receive compensation and because of this did not attack Lorenzo, as the man ordering the hit neither knew of Lorenzo's identity nor had the means to repay him. It is also interesting to note that Lorenzo once managed to stop his contract killing by transferring twice the money to his account; essentially "defeating" him. However, it was revealed later on by Snowden that he accepted the money because he personally did not see enough evidence for his victim to be the monster that his client painted him as, and thus, backed off. Other times, he has taken cases and committed acts other heroes would be disgusted by. Snowden because of his military background, leads a very disciplined lifestyle and firmly believes that a man without a goal and discipline is as good as dead. While he does appreciate the lavish lifestyle that his job has afforded him, he is not consumed by it and instead is more interested in making mutually beneficial investments using the money and resources that he has access to. Wayland seems to believe that for a man to be truly invincible, he has to appear to in the mind of his enemy and that can only happen when a man get rids of his own weaknesses or appears to have done so in the eyes of his enemies. However, Snowden is capable of extreme devotion, whether it is to his family, friends or ex-lovers. He has always sought to protect those who have been close to them, and would not hesitate to lay down his life in exchange for theirs. His greatest tragedies have been his inability to prevent the destruction of those who have loved him. He considers himself a negative catalyst in the lives of people, which is why he actively pushes them away. Snowden's lack of parental love and betrayal from his wife, left him with attachment issues; making him scared of becoming attached to people, causing him to act in a disrespectful, flippant and condescending manner in order to drive them away. Wayland's tendency to alienate people is often either out of love or fear of being attached, which is seen with his family. He is often tortured by his helplessness to have saved his family from falling apart but prefers to keep to himself and act cold. A heavy flaw he did possess was that Snowden could be too arrogant and overconfident regarding his own abilities. Having killed all of the men he fought and always winning every fight that he has been in, Snowden believed that the world did not have much to offer in terms of challenge, which is why he decided to prolong the fight between him and the Spectre, thinking of him as an easy target, which led to him being seriously injured and having his strikes being dodged for the first time. This came as a shock to Snowden and was likely this hubris that was a factor of his defeat after the Spectre used a distraction maneuver to take him down. Having lost for the first time in his life, Snowden learned his lesson but this lesson had a different impact on him that one could foresee. He instead praised Lorenzo/Spectre and asked him to hone his skills further, so they could have a fair fight, which could possibly present him with the adrenaline rush and sense of challenge that he seeks so desperately. During later fights, he also talked about his days in the army, telling Spectre about his war stories and how he hated being called a war hero, as he simply used the military to escape his horrible life and simply enjoyed the thrill and sense of mortality that war instilled in him. Wayland openly rejects the notion of good and evil and believes that men aren't inherently good or evil and the labels are meaningless in a world such as ours. He also quotes Nietzsche and states, "What is done out of love is always beyond good and evil", something he uses to justify his treatment of his family. He has a hard time expressing his feelings. His lack of expression made him neither a good father or husband. At times, he has distanced himself from those he loved for their own protection. On separate occasions, he has cut ties with his daughter after she reached out to him and his lover, believing that they would be much safer if they stayed away from him and his lifestyle. It is made clear by his family members and William, that Snowden's personality did in fact take a turn for worse after his experimentation. He became impulsive, reckless, aggressive, violent but also extremely dejected; he grew bored of his lifestyle outside of military and his heart sought adventure more than it cared for his married life, which led to his divorce. Even when people such as Mawuli, has had him at a gunpoint, he did not flinch and challenged Mawuli to do his worse, hinting that Snowden is either confident in his ability to avoid the bullet or not scared of death; possibly both. Due to being a father, Snowden has a certain respect for good fathers and has a code against harming children. He even saved a family from an assassin after noticing that the man had a daughter and was widowed; something he could relate to. He also enjoys playing mind tricks on his enemies and even presents them with several self-inflicted handicaps to make a task more interesting or challenging, he has also used fear tactics to make his prey run for their lives as he hunts them down. While disconnected from most of his victims, Snowden acts cold and in an apathetic manner unless they impress him or allow him to give a good chase, during personal missions, Snowden is prone to outburst of rage and depending on who he is fighting during this outburst of rage, this can make him a more dangerous killer, who will resort to slow killing and maiming. One interesting thing to note is— even when enraged, he is a very tactical fighter and hardly lets his guard down. He is more likely to systematically take down people if angered. Being a battle oriented genius with no equal on the battle field, Snowden has been stated to be a highly unpredictable man by his enemies. Snowden also is very intolerant of traitors and does not entertain betrayals; condemning them. During his assignment to kill Akihiro, the man with his dying breath reveals that it was his son who put the hit on him to inherit his wealth and influence, which his son Daisuke boasted about, in his dying moments Akihiro assigns his last contract to Snowden to avenge his death for $1, which he accepts; despite having a policy and reservation about his salary. He also crippled Mawuli for life and put a quirk-dampening chip inside him after Mawuli betrayed him, this shows his lack of tolerance for traitors. History Team Eight Soldier of Fortune Quirks & Abilities Quirk Aestuo (焦がす, Kogasu): Snowden's quirk known as Aestuo originally was an emitter-quirk TBA~ Fighting Style Master Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combat: *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': Weapon Proficiency: *' ': *' ': *' ': Genetic Augmentation Augmented Physical Condition: Snowden's physiology has been permanently altered thanks to the combination of experimental hormone therapy, micro-surgeries and the performance enhancing serum that was permanently bonded to his DNA due it being metabolized in his system and assimilated through exposure to controlled ultraviolet radiation. This procedure in combination nutritionally dense super-food and proper recovery timing post-surgery originally pushed his mind and body to the perfection of human potential. However, when his body started producing its own hGH, calcitriol, C-cells and undergoing rapid cell division followed by subsequent mutation, his physiology altered even drastically, adding several pounds of muscles and a few inches to his overall stature, while also permanently changing his hair to gray; in return, Snowden gained vastly increased strength, speed, stamina & reflexes as well as low-level rapid healing abilities. Unbeknownst to his superiors, the procedure boosted his brain capacity, increasing his coordination and mental stamina further than a human could process. Snowden's fighting style and approach to battle further changed once he grew accustomed to his new and unique physiology that was superior to the likes of Agent X. Thanks to him sparring with combat drones, wielding extremely heavy weaponry and regularly testing the limits of his altered bio-chemistry, he has been able to fully develop his enhanced stats by pushing himself. Due to his abilities now being encoded to his DNA, he was able to pass them onto his daughter Yelizaveta Rasputin, however, it does seem that their potency has been somewhat watered down in her body; possibly due to her mother being a normal human being. This highly advanced physiology combined with his weapon proficiency and hand to hand combat skills has allowed him to take down a horde full of Kōga-no-mono (around 36 men). *'Enhanced Strength': Snowden's physical strength has been increased to incredible levels, to the point where it exceeds the likes of Spectre and is vastly superior to the latter in terms of brute strength. He has the strength to send men flying with one strike, has shown to be capable of ripping open vents on a regular basis, overpower a non-enhanced Bakar Cuevas despite Bakar's formidable might and even crack Michael's ribs with a single chop to his side. Snowden once hurled a metal screw so hard that it penetrated a 30 mm bulletproof thick glass and slightly damaged the wall behind it. Snowden also casually lifted a mercenary clad in body armor with one arm, who should not have weighed less than 195 lbs and was wearing an armor that was at least 45 lbs heavy. He also easily removed a giant manhole cover which weighed in a few pounds shy of 310 lbs with a single hand and used it as an improvised weapon by hurling it as fast as 90 mph/145 kph, taking Charge's head off. Wayland also achieved a similar strength feat by picking up and throwing a nearby Harley Davidson bike at a bunch of soldiers, given that the bike has a wet weight of 494 lbs. He was also casually carrying a fresh-kill in the form of a giant wild Asian boar on his back which was as heavy as 771 lbs/350 kg. Impressively enough, he has also managed to snap off muzzles of assault riffles and punch through the chest cavity of a human being. With his punches, Snowden can easily generate forces around 36,000 N or 8093 lb of force. He also crushed an assassin by kicking an industrial garbage container against the wall hard, with Naomi expressing her shock at the feat since a garbage container of that size weighs around 4,250 lbs. He has also caused skull fracture in people by crushing it with his bare hands by applying a force in excess of 1105 lbf. He has been witnessed several times throughout his mercenary career as bending steel and even snapped a sword blade once. During one of his sparring sessions, he is seen flipping over a robot that weighed around 1500 lbs and was able to punch a hole through its aluminum-magnessium alloy based shell. his strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap a distance of 12.2 meters (40 ft 2 inch) and as high as 3.35 meters or 11 ft. Snowden has been regularly stated to be in possession of a strength that exceeds of 10 men combined. Snowden also wears a specialized armor in the form of Herculium Armor that increases his overall strength, in the form of both striking strength and lifting strength. In this armor, he has been seen ripping out a reinforced-steel door with his bare hands and breaking through heavy duty handcuffs that were stated to be three times as strong as standard handcuffs. He also managed to lift a boulder which should have weighed around 4400 lbs. It is estimated that a single kick from him should generate forces around 8633 lb of force, which is over 9.6 times the force required to break a bone in the human body. As it was stated by Snowden himself that the armor doubles his lifting strength and since the lift machine calculated his maximum lift with one hand to be 6700 lbs; it is likely that his maximum lift without his armor is 6394 lbs/3039 kg, and in his armored form he can lift 6 tons. With his high grip strength, he managed to hang on to an aircraft moving at supersonic speeds; additionally, Snowden expressed shock at Bakar (while on Acrimony) being able to break out of his grip, which he stated to be around 3300 lbs; in contrast, the highest grip strength recorded on a human being is around 297-330 lbs. *'Enhanced Speed': Snowden's speed is similarly enhanced. He is fast enough to be a blur in front of a normal human's eyes, out speed or even outright blitz other enhanced human beings. He can run, swim and strike at extremely fast rates that have often been considered as preternatural, with Lorenzo in his Spectre suit commenting that despite his protection to his face and head by the virtue of his helmet, repeated assaults from someone of his strength and at speeds greater than 45 m/s would surely kill him. It has been confirmed by several people that Snowden can throw a punch as fast as 108 mph, something most people cannot react to. He was able to cover a distance of 55 yards in a matter of seconds (putting his speed around 100 kph) and managed to tackle Michael before he could notice. Snowden has been confirmed to run at speeds around 72-74 mph but when pushed, can reach speeds up to 87 mph in short bursts. He can also swim as fast as 28 knots or 14.4 m/s. These consistent speed feats make it clear as to why he is extremely hard to notice, hit and dodge. He has easily kept up with Lorenzo and Michael at the same time and even surpass Lorenzo's combat and running speed. He has also decapitated a man on a speeding motorcycle and stabbed his partner before the former's head could fall on the ground. While the Herculium Armor slows down Snowden due to its heavy weight, he is still able to move at superhuman speeds that are far beyond the reach of any normal human being. *'Enhanced Durability': Snowden's body is extremely durable, his skin, bone, and muscle have all been augmented to make it stronger and harder than normal human, therefore allow him to be impervious to injury to a certain extent. Snowden is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. His durability even outside his armor is impressive, as he was slammed into a wall with enough force to crack and heavily dent it and took blows from Yelizaveta who can generate 1375 lb of force with her punches and 1620 lb force with her kicks; which is more than enough to break a concrete slab that is 3 inches thick. When in prison, Lincoln stabbed him in his abdomen but was shocked to find out that his sharpened knife could not make all the way through into his body due to his durability. However, his durability is massively increased in his Herculium Armor, which made him bulletproof to small ammunition such as 9mm from handguns at close range and was also able to no sell a shotgun fire that could kill something as large as an Ox. In his armor, he also survived falling from 9 stories and onto a car, and was still able to move. The less resilient parts of armor; such as the flex points, have also been shown to be highly cut resistant, with only Jaeger with his increased strength and a specially designed dagger being able to pierce it. He has also survived a grenade that was specifically designed to obliterate a small car (1.1 kg of TNT equivalence), going off a few inches away from him and was able to still get up and fight "too fast" for Bequest's liking. He could also endure having a good portion of his house dropped on him, while he was weakened from blood loss; though, he credited this to his armor's resilience. Even outside of his armor, he was refereed to as hard to put down by Lorenzo. His metabolism also contributes to his natural resilience against cold. *'Enhanced Agility': Snowden's agility has also augmented, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. His balance and bodily coordination is borderline superhuman and give him an edge over a highly trained acrobat and naturally agile fighter such as Spectre; as he is able to easily keep up with Spectre and counter his moves and occasionally even outmaneuvered him. He also maneuvered from the top of an extremely tall building to the back of an alley in a matter of moments, using his agility. He has also been seen leaping from a train car to another one and performing a mid-air cartwheel which should be nigh-impossible with a human physiology. Given that he is this agile in his heavy armor, it is likely that he might be more agile outside of it. He was also able to kick two terrorists in their face at the same time, using both of his legs, and still was able to shoot the third one with his pistol, even before he could land. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Snowden's reflexes border on superhuman levels and his drastically enhanced reaction speed and timing allow him to avoid being shot by bullets, catch arrows from Reed in mid-air while he was in the middle of a cartwheel, easily counter attacks from fast combatants with a combat based quirk such as Michael and even tag Lynx in combat. Despite having his back turned on her, he was able to detect Lynx and pin her down in a fraction of a second (Lynx moves at speeds around 50 mph). There are several times when his reaction speed has been stated to be in excess of 812 foot per second which is likely true. He has been able to catch objects that have reached terminal velocity, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to and perceive visual and auditory information at a ridiculous rate. As explained by Dr. Markov, Snowden's true power is his highly advanced's brain's ability to compute information at the same rate as a supercomputer and his senses being able to perceive things at an accelerated rate; as such, even his nerve conduction velocity is greatly amplified. While in humans, motor fibers conduct nerve transmission with a velocity of around 80-120 m/s and 4-24 m/s, it was noticed that in Snowden's body, his nerves conduct with a speed of around 1144-1700 m/s and 64-356 m/s, respectively. This effectively makes his reaction timing at less than 5000 microseconds or 0.0050 seconds; which allows him to dodge even supersonic bullets and casually block and intercept attacks. He has managed to block and even slice transonic bullets with his sword and was able to catch a knife and throw it back at Rhisiart Hughes. While the armor does slow down his reaction speed and timing, he has shown to be still capable of aim dodging a bullet. During a training session, he did show that he could be tagged by bullets in his armor, if there were too many to dodge; claiming that the armor slows him down by 36%. It is widely accepted that his brain to muscle translation must be smaller than 0.001 millisecond. *'Enhanced Stamina': He does not tire for hours of exertion and requires significantly less amount of time to recover, which is due to his altered-biochemistry and healing factor that gets rid of the fatigue toxins in his blood at an accelerated rate. Even without his healing factor, Snowden's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average man.This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 19 minutes. When studying his father, Jaeger mentioned that Snowden needs only two hours of sleep on a weekly basis; which puts his stamina and endurance on a superhuman level. It was confirmed by Snowden himself, while walking through a blizzard, that his body could compensate for the environmental conditions and his lack of food for only a few hours before shutting down. His stamina is directly dependent on his consumption of sufficient calories, which means, as long as Snowden eats and drinks enough water, he is unlikely to tire out or feel exhausted; even without rest. A well fed Snowden, however, can function at peak capacity for over 195 minutes, while normal human beings struggle to do so for 7 minutes. *'Enhanced Sensory System': Snowden's senses are far more heightened than those of a normal human. His highly developed sensory system is not only more acute and sensitive but can also process information at higher rates. He was able to fight in pitch black darkness against Lorenzo while relying solely on his sense of hearing and smell. He was also able to identify the smell of TNT that Kazimir was trying to conceal in his bag. While Snowden does not have animal like night vision, his day vision is marginally better than what is identified as "ideal human sight" or 20/20 eyesight. However, his eye has a special layer, that actually allows him to see in murky water and is also able to notice things faster than a normal human eye can perceive. This faster perception with enhanced processing allows him to distinguish people from their "speed-mirages" (after-image) as anything moving above 60 frames per second (134 mph) in a to and fro motion could fool the human eye into seeing speed mirages; however, Snowden's eye can notice things moving as fast as 2314 foot per second. Snowden also called Céline sloppy, as he could apparently hear her move through the grass about 30 ft away. Snowden also has a highly developed sense of balance and thermoreception. Despite this, his senses are no match for someone like Frane Ramon or even Harper Ross. *'Enhanced Mental Prowess & Capacity': On several occasions, Snowden's mind has been referred to as his ultimate weapon. He has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual ability, creativity, and originality that make him an excellent improviser and accomplished tactician. Snowden's brain can process information at rates that are over ten times faster than that of an average human being, this allows him to work out problems at a faster rate or try out multiple solutions inside his head several times. This also allows him to calculate and deduce the next move of his opponent(s), make quick calculations regarding distance and angle; allowing for better marksmanship and escape plans. He is also adept at probability determination and uses it in combat to gain the upper-hand on the enemy; since his increased mental arithmetic skills allow him to check and recheck the likelihood of an action, he has used this to fight his way through an entire platoon of mercenaries and even determine the weakness of Lorenzo. This enhanced capacity also extends to other regions of his brain, granting him a greater cranial capacity and a greater ability to retain short term memory, along with increased reservoir for long-term memory; interestingly enough, it also takes him less than half the time to convert a short-term memory to a long-term one. He can access his brain functions on a celluar level, which allows him to even actively trigger or shut down his healing factor or control his bleeding rate. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a greater reasoning skill, increased brain plasticity, instant recall and a knack for language acquisition. This highly advanced processing power when combined with his accelerated sensory capabilities, grant him superhuman reaction timing and speed. His brain patterns are often noted to be extremely convoluted and strange, which also makes it hard for telepaths to track him or read his mind. Interestingly enough, the delay between his muscle and his brain is as small 0.9 microsecond, this makes him capable of borderline automatic reaction and highly efficient movement. **'Enhanced Healing': Snowden possesses an increased ability to heal and recover at an accelerated rate thanks to an advanced metabolism and rapid cell division. His rapid healing clots blood in seconds and seals wounds in minutes; preventing him from bleeding out. The time it takes for full healing depends upon the wound, ranging from seconds to hours, depending on the level of injury. The interesting thing about his healing rate is that it stems from his brain and due to Snowden being able to access his brain function a cellular level, he is able to alter his own rate of recovery. However, this also means emotional trauma or burden can hinder his healing rate and efficiency. Normally speaking, Snowden can heal twelve times as fast and more efficiently as a human being and when his brain is put in overdrive, he is really able to push his healing factor to regenerative levels; under the effects of adrenaline, his healing factor seems to go into a form of overdrive and rapidly regenerate damaged and lost tissue and mend broken bones at an incredible rate, however, this also takes away from his natural resistance to as well as the elimination of fatigue based toxins in his body. He also recovered from two different gun shot wounds in a matter of minutes; given that he has such a high degree of control over his brain, Snowden generally has his body eject out projectiles or fragmentation that are lodged into his body, so that his healing factor can start its work. After having a good portion of his house dropped on him (which left him with bruising and a few broken bones) and suffering from additional laceration, Snowden claimed that he required two hours of rest to recover from the assault. He was also able to come back to life after his heart stopped for over 10 minutes, thanks to his healing factor and great recovery. However, since his healing factor is fueled by his brain's performance and metabolism, Snowden requires a daily intake of 4,870 calories but depending upon his level of injury that he has to heal, sometimes, he may have to consume in excess of 6,250 calories. His healing ability is so great that it reversed the effects of radiation-induced optic neuropathy in just 25 days and while his eyes were sensitive for a few hours after being completely restored, it does not discredit the fact that his healing factor reversed seemingly irreversible damage to his optic nerves inflicted by radiation. ***'Enhanced Metabolism': Snowden's metabolism is dozens of times more advanced and competent than that of a normal human being. Other than his already impressive healing rate, his metabolism offers him extended protection against foreign chemicals and toxins. His blood alone was seen to be capable of combating pneumonia and curing them in 48 hours, while it generally takes over 10 days for a healthy male adult to recover from such a disease. His metabolism also causes him to consume a much higher amount of calories on a regular basis to maintain his blood sugar levels. This high metabolic rate also adds to his durability and endurance by protecting his body from extreme cold and heavy rain by naturally raising his body temperature, compared to the average male who have a body temperature of around 36.5-37°C, Snowden has a body temperature of 112-113.5°C. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens he comes into contact with before he can become ill. It is stated several times that his youthful appearance is a result of his metabolism and healing factor and not his healing ability alone. It is understood that his healing factor is also powered by his metabolism, thus a drop in metabolic rate would equate to slowed healing rate. ****'Foreign Chemical Resistance': His regenerative healing and highly advanced metabolic rate offer him excellent resistance to chemicals and toxins. When exposed to a paralytic gas, that instantly paralyzes the target, Snowden was merely slowed down from his highly enhanced levels to athletic levels in terms of his movement and combat speed. Jaegar had to use three milligrams of carfentanil as a tranquilizer, to tax his healing ability and metabolism, in order to knock Snowden unconscious. Given that it takes 2mg to knock out African elephants in a matter of seconds, Snowden's resistance to foreign chemicals must be extremely high. Snowden has also remarked his annoyance at his body's tolerance for alcohol, as he has to drink six times more than a man of similar size and stature to get tipsy since his liver enzymes breakdown and remove alcohol from his system at an accelerated rate. ****'Slowed Aging/Longevity': Despite being 82 years old, Snowden retains the appearance of a man in his early forties with silver hair and vitality that is borderline superhuman. His body has yet to degrade or experience muscle loss due to aging and while silver hair is associated with old age, for Snowden, the silver hair seems to be a cosmetic change made to his biological appearance. He is in incredible shape and currently ages at 1/16th the rate of a normal human being. It seems highly unlikely that Snowden can die because of organ failure due to aging; which also grants him an extended lifespan. It is hypothesized that Snowden and grow old and life up to the age of 660-670. ***'Truth Serum Immunity & Mind Control Resistance': Snowden's biochemistry naturally identifies and nullifies the chemical compounds associated with truth serums, thus making him highly resistant, if not immune to them. His body's foreign chemical resistance and healing factors also keep other drugs that he might be subjected to, in check; so as to ensure that they do not put him a mentally suggestive state, where he can be subjected to mind control or subliminal manipulation. Additionally, Jaegar, a highly accomplished psychic, considered Snowden's mind to be highly complex and well guarded against mental intrusion; Jaegar even stated that it would take him over a week to take over his father's mind, while he could take over a normal human being's mind in a matter of moments. Other Skills Experienced Hunter: High Pain Tolerance: Snowden shrugged off being hit by a hockey stick, partially due to his durability but also because of his high pain tolerance. He was not flinched by Mawuli Zuberi's attacks to him and endured being stabbed in the abdomen while in jail. Even after losing a great deal of blood, Snowden was able to retain his consciousness after having a portion of his house dropped on him. Snowden managed to contain his rage and frustration over being stuck and breaking his bones during that situation. After being shot in his back twice by his own wife, while he passed out from the shock and loss of blood, he managed to regain consciousness in less than ten minutes and walked himself to Will's house in order to get patched up. As Snowden puts it, after spending so many years as a mercenary, he has now almost become used to being shot at and feels a lot less pain than he used to. However, after gaining mastery over his brain on a cellular level and controlling its regions actively, Snowden has learned how to control it to deaden his pain receptors, if need be. This allows him to keep fighting with broken bones and multiple lacerations, although, it does increase his risk of bleeding out as his healing factor works in response to pain and while he can alter the rate of healing through his mind, he cannot jump start it with his mind alone; as pain is a key factor in recovery. Skilled Swimmer: Adept Pilot: Snowden received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and United States Marine Corps and was able to fly their heavy-lift helicopter and even piloted a gunship/attack helicopter at one point. His skills seems to have improved further after leaving the military, as he now flies around in his own personal helicopter. Intimidation: Equipment Trivia * Snowden as Strike or the Soldier of Fortune is considered to be one of top five mercenaries in the world. * Having a muscle to brain (vice versa) transmission time of 0.0009 millisecond basically translates to no delay or automatic reflexes. This might be the closest thing to the Dragon Ball concept of Ultra Instinct, where one is able to move without "thinking" and dodge attacks with high proficiency. **In normal human beings, the brain to muscle transmission is anywhere between 0.1 to 0.3 seconds. * Sodium pentobarbital is the compound used for euthanizing horses, therefore, it makes sense that his victims drop dead within a few seconds of being administered with it. * Snowden's full name loosely means "an artful snowy hill". Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Earth 0 Characters